


Letting Go

by grucifixion



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sub Papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grucifixion/pseuds/grucifixion
Summary: After a long day, Papa is always desperate to unwind, and has a very particular way of doing so.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Submissive Papa III (especially when he gets pegged) is my guilty pleasure and I ended up writing 10 pages of pure smut about it. Oops?  
> Just take it and go.

“Is this okay?” You ask as you finish tying a knot in the strip of black silk, fingers brushing those sleek black locks as you pull away.

“Yes, thank you,” Papa answers with shaky words and a nod of his head, swallowing audibly. His shoulders twitch, shifting and testing the strength of the ropes that bind his arms behind him in intricate loops and knots.

He’s beautiful like this, knelt before you on the fur rug, bound and blindfolded. You can see he’s already shaking.

“Are you ready?” You reach forward to cup Papa’s face in your hand, and he leans into your touch like a cat when your thumb rubs his cheek, just brushing the edge of the blindfold.

“I am,” The dark pope whispers, and with that, the session begins.

Crossing the room, you reach the chest of drawers, removing the key from the jewellery box that sits atop it. Unlocking and opening the very bottom drawer, your fingers run over the items inside, things of which only you and Papa know of.

Making your decision quickly, you return to where Papa is knelt with your selection, laying the items on the soft rug beside him. You watch him as you grab the lube, the cap snapping as it opens. The pope then tenses, knowing exactly what is coming as you lube up your fingers.

“Bend over, ass in the air,”

Papa all but throws himself to the floor, his chest meeting the fur of the rug while his back arches deliciously, fully offering his backside to you.

“Good boy,” You whisper, smirking as he shivers. Oh how he loves his praise.

A soft noise escapes Papa as your fingertip brushes his entrance, circling the puckered skin, massaging gently and increasing the pressure with each passing moment. Eventually, the tight ring of muscles gives under your touch, and your finger sinks slowly into the man.

“Ahh!” Papa gasps into the carpet when your digit pumps in and out of him, a second soon joining it. He shakes as you prep him, bucking back with each forward thrust of your fingers. “M-Mistress, please,”

“That didn’t take long, hm?” You purr as the pope already begins to beg for you, free hand delivering a light slap to his ass. His body jolts, his cry muffled by the rug. The only answer you get is a low whine.

Finally feeling Papa’s muscles relax around your fingers, you slowly slip them out and reach for the toy you had brought.

“I brought you something new, today. A surprise, I suppose you could call it.” You lean down to whisper in Papa’s ear, “You’ve been such good boy lately, I figured you deserve it.”

“T-Thank you, mistress,” Offering Papa a moment of mercy as he thanks you, you rub your hand soothingly over the reddening mark on his ass, feeling him arch into the soft touch until you pull away. Again grabbing the lube, you coat the plug generously, feeling the ridges with your fingers along the thick base.

 “Now relax,” You whisper, bringing the rounded tip of the plug to his entrance and pushing gently. Papa’s breath audibly hitches, before he moans as he feels himself stretch around the plug. “That’s it. You’re so good for me, such a good boy,” You soothe and pet Papa until the plug settles inside him, listening to him pant and whine.

“Is that okay?” You ask.

“Y-Yes, ohh… Mistress,” Papa’s words are slurred in his pleasured haze, only to jerk as you twist the plug inside him, “Was that my surprise?”

“Most of it,” You smirk as you pick up the small remote, pressing the bottom button.

Papa cries out as the toy inside him comes to life with a soft hum, working steadily with low vibrations.

“Mhh, there you go, darling,” You lean forward to purr against Papa’s ear, feeling his body shaking beneath your own. Again, you reach for the selection of items that sit beside you on the mat, picking up the cock ring along with the bottle of lube.

Coating the inside of the ring, you reach under Papa’s shaking frame, and slowly slide the toy down to the thick base of his cock, drawing a whine from him. You then push his balls through, hearing Papa’s soft groan.

“You came much too quickly last time,” You purred, giving him a few strokes. He’s painfully hard at this point, “This time I’ll decide when,”

Pulling away from Papa, you snatch the remote from the carpet, and hit the button to turn up the power of the vibrations.

Papa’s body jolts, his spine curving and his arms straining against his bonds as he cries into the rug.

“Lucifer almighty, aren’t you a beautiful sight like this,” You reach out, running your hand down his back as he shakes under your touches. Your fingers tease between Papa’s cheeks, gripping the base of the plug and shifting it to press against his prostate.

Papa all but screams, twisting so his face is no longer buried in the carpet.

“Please, _please_!” He wails, letting out a cry of anguish when you swat his ass.

“No, my pet,” You murmur, “Not yet.”

You decide to grant the pope a little mercy, shifting the remote in your hand and hitting the _off_ button. Papa lets out a choked noise, panting harshly to catch his breath.

“You did so well, darling.” You coo as you slowly stroke his hair, and he manages a weak purr.

“T-Thank you, mistress,” He hiccups, and sniffles, feeling his cock throb.

“Now relax,” Reaching for the plug again, you firmly grip the base and ease it out, smirking as you hear Papa’s breathy whine. “Mhh, there you go. Nice and stretched out for me now,”

This time, you reach for the knot of the blindfold, loosening the knot and letting it slide down around Papa’s neck. His mismatched eyes blink rapidly, readjusting to the low light of the room.

“There’s one more surprise I want to show you,” You announce as you stand up, and once again head for the open drawer. “I knew you’d enjoy this the moment I saw it,”

With that, you pull out the large item, and see Papa’s mismatched eyes go wide.

“M-Mistress…”

“What do you think?” You ask, playfully wagging the large dildo at him, the strap on harness in your other hand jingling quietly.

Papa says nothing, completely silent as he continues to stare at the large toy.

“No need to say anything if you’re unable,” You smirk, slowly walking back over to the dark pope. “I know this is what you want, for your mistress to fuck you.” You punctuate this with another slap to Papa’s ass, listening to him cry out.

“Are my other toys not enough for you? Are you a needy boy?” You spank him again, and finally, he nods with a whimper. “That’s what I thought.”

Fumbling with the straps, you pull on the harness and tighten the buckles until it fits snug around your waist, and slide the large dildo through the silver O-ring at the front. Papa’s eyes never leave you, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Mhh, look at you, so eager,” You whisper, as you spread the cheeks of his ass. “That plug did a good job of stretching you open for me. Such a needy little slut, wanting the biggest toys your mistress owns,”

You watch the muscles of his tight entrance twitch, and the dark pope once again whines, “ _Please!”_

“Please what?” You ask, rubbing the quaking man’s ass, “Tell your mistress what you want,”

Papa is silent, until you smack him again, aiming for his lower thighs to leave a sharper sting.

“Please! Please fuck me,” He whimpers, the red handprint visible against his pale skin. “Please, mistress,”

“Such a good boy for your mistress,” You whisper, your hips rolling forward and rubbing the tip of the silicone cock teasingly against Papa’s entrance.

“ _Please_!” Papa cries out in desperation, tugging at his restraints and trying to impale himself back on the toy

And finally, _finally,_ you offer him some mercy, your hips rolling forward and pushing the thick toy into him.

Papa’s mouth drops open, and the dark pope wails as you sink into him, stretching him tight and wide around the dildo. You don’t stop until the toy is fully sheathed inside Papa, only then stilling and letting him adjust.

“That’s it, good boy. So good,” You coo, petting Papa’s raven hair and listening to the little hitches in his breath as he slowly adjusts to the sensations. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes,” Papa whispers, his body slowly adjusting to the waves of pleasure that crash over him and roll off his trembling shoulders.

“Just tell me when,” You whisper, momentarily breaking character to soothe your shaking lover, “If it’s too much, you know what to sa-”

“I’m fine,” The dark pope choked out, “Keep going, I’m okay,”

“Good,” You whisper, petting his back, fingers trailing down his spine that flexes under your touch.

Slowly, you begin to rock your hips, drawing back and nearly pulling out, before pushing back into Papa. You’re rewarded with a low moan, the quaking of his knees beneath him growing more intense.

“You’re being such a good boy right now, oh, I could do this all day if these are the reactions you’d give me,” You coo, lips curving into a smirk.

Angling your hips with each thrust, you carefully gauge Papa’s reactions, seeing where his cries and whines grow higher in pitch and volume. The noises he makes are beautiful, and you growl when he leans his head forward to muffle himself into the rug.

“ _No._ ” You growl, grabbing those raven locks and yanking his head back, “I want to hear every reaction. I want to hear how much pleasure this brings you, pet,”

“I’m sorry, mistress,” Papa whimpers out, and you can hear the wetness in his voice. You can’t see his face, but you know those patterned cheeks are soaked in tears, and he’s on the brink of begging for more.

For once, you decide to give it to him without being asked, drawing your hips back before plunging back into him, the dark pope crying out in shock and newfound pleasure. And you don’t slow this time, driving deep and hard into Papa.

You give his ass another harsh slap, afterwards reaching around his front and letting your fingers wrap around his swollen cock.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” You purr to him, receiving a choked moan in response and a desperate nod. “You’re almost there, darling. Just a little longer,”

Papa whines in defeat, seeming to slump beneath you until you hit that spot deep inside him, and the dark pope practically convulses beneath you with a scream.

“Ohh, there it is,” Offering no mercy, you angle your hips to strike that exact spot with each thrust, grinning wickedly as Papa screams and thrashes beneath you. He can barely speak, sobbing into the rug and choking out pleas that are garbled with breathless moans or shrieks.

Papa’s chest heaves, and you trace your fingers down his throbbing length, circling the ring that constricts his base.

“You need to come so bad, don’t you, pet?” You ask, and Papa nodding so fast and hard he nearly knocks his nose against the floor.

“M-Mistress! Fuck- _pleasepleaseplease_ ,” Papa finally finds his voice, pleading for as long as he can before another scream is drawn from him.

“Mhh, you’ve been good for me today. And you’ve learned your lesson about coming to early,” You smirk, fingers slowly sliding the ring down and off Papa’s cock before you make a final thrust into him, completely burying the large toy in his ass.

Barely a second passes, and the pope shoves his face into the rug as much as he can to muffle himself when he comes.

The rug is soaked, and his thighs are dripping in white, Papa barely able to hold himself up as you slide out.

“Good boy, oh, Papa. You were so good for me today,” Unbuckling the harness, you quickly discard it to be cleaned, and reach for the ropes holding him. With a few light tugs, the knots loosen and the tension drops, allowing you to unravel them from his body.

“How are you feeling?” You ask, stroking his sweaty forehead and tear soaked cheeks as you help him to his feet, catching him as Papa’s knees nearly give out from under him.

“Good… Tired,” Papa chuckles weakly, leaning heavily against you as you guide him to the bed.

“There you go,” You whisper once you get the pope settled, “I’ll be right back now,”

You hurry to the bathroom, knowing how vulnerable Papa is to a subdrop after a stressful day, and quickly return with a damp washcloth in hand, ensuring it was warm enough.

You carefully wipe the mess from his thighs and stomach, listening to the pope’s content sighs and purrs.

“You did so well today, I’m so impressed,” You murmur once more, setting the cloth aside once he’s cleaned and moving to stroke Papa’s hair instead.

“Mhh, thank you. You did quite well yourself,” The pope smirks weakly up at you, the exhaustion in his mismatched eyes betraying his forced expression.

“You needed it, I know,” You whisper, leaning down and kissing Papa softly, “Now sleep well, Papa, you’ve had a long day, and you’ve earned it,”

You tuck him in, only for his hand to catch your wrist and give it a tug, eyes gazing innocently up at you.

“Stay?” He asks, and you don’t hesitate, crawling under the covers and cuddling up to the dark pope.

“Of course.”


End file.
